conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Treasurer of Georgeland
The Treasurer of Georgeland is the senior Cabinet official in charge of budgetary matters and government revenue and expenditure in the Georgeland system of government. The Treasurer is generally considered to be the most senior government minister, and the position is always occupied by a high-ranking party member, often the deputy leader. The Treasurer is always a member of the House of Commons and reports annually to that chamber in handing down the federal Budget, which is usually tabled in October. The Treasurer also answers questions in the House, and in general recieves the second-most questions behind the Prime Minister. The Treasurer is the minister overseeing the Treasury, which is the largest of all Georgeland's government departments. The first person to hold the title of 'Treasurer' was William Eric Robinson, Treasurer from 1932 until 1936. Prior to this, the position was part of the Minister for Finance position. That position still exists, but the Department of Finance is now responsible for monitoring government expenditure and for providing funding to government departments and agencies. The Treasurer is not considered superior to the Finance Minister because of the principle of Cabinet equality - however, in all practical terms the Treasurer is a more powerful position. Many, but by no means all, Prime Ministers have held the job of Treasurer before becoming Prime Minister. One, Campbell Rhodes, was Treasurer after he was Prime Minister (from June 2000 - April 2001), and two Prime Ministers (Keegan & Quarton) have been their own treasurer, albeit only briefly. The present federal Treasurer is The Hon. Natalie Smith MP, the second woman to hold the position. Most state governments also have a Treasurer; in many cases the Chief Minister also holds this position. List of Treasurers of Georgeland No. Name Assumed office Left office Prime Minister Party 1 W.E. Robinson 6 October 1932 9 March 1935 James Gray Conservative 2 Harold Knight 9 March 1935 17 June 1938 James Gray Bertram Powell Conservative 3 Norman Rainer 17 June 1938 2 September 1939 Fenton Thomas Labour 4 Nathan Keegan 2 September 1939 18 July 1942 Fenton Thomas Labour |- 5 Fenton Thomas 18 July 1942 20 May 1946 Himself Labour 6 Douglas Anderson 18 March 1947 19 June 1950 Fenton Thomas Nathan Keegan Labour 7 Henry Baker 19 June 1950 7 May 1954 Bradford Smith Stanley Baynes Conservative - Nathan Keegan 7 May 1954 12 January 1955 Himself Labour 8 George McLeay 12 January 1955 7 July 1958 Nathan Keegan Labour 9 Thomas Hunter 7 July 1958 19 May 1962 Stanley Baynes Conservative 10 Thomas Richardson 19 May 1962 9 December 1967 Stanley Baynes Thomas Hunter Zachary Tamworth Conservative 11 Francis Adams 9 December 1967 12 May 1969 Thomas Richardson Conservative 12 Robert Fisch 12 May 1969 9 September 1970 Thomas Richardson Conservative 13 John Curry 9 September 1970 12 June 1973 Victor Howard Labour 14 Maurice Benson 12 June 1973 4 November 1979 Bradley Van Goen Noel Quarton Labour 15 John Lissman 4 November 1979 19 December 1983 Robert Fisch Conservative 16 Harry McMinn 19 December 1983 12 June 1989 Noel Quarton Labour 17 Peter Robinson 12 June 1989 16 March 1993 Noel Quarton Labour 18 George Giffords 16 March 1993 17 October 1993 Noel Quarton Labour 19 Noel Quarton 17 October 1993 10 November 1993 Himself Labour 20 Jim King 10 November 1993 17 February 1995 Noel Quarton Labour 21 Peter Briers 17 February 1995 11 October 1995 Eric Edge Conservative 22 Michael Cherry 11 October 1995 14 February 1999 Campbell Rhodes Labour 23 Charlotte LeBeau 14 February 1999 13 May 1999 Campbell Rhodes Labour 24 Benedict Ingram 14 May 1999 9 June 1999 Eric Edge Conservative - Charlotte LeBeau 9 June 1999 1 July 2000 Campbell Rhodes Michael Elderton Liberal 25 Campbell Rhodes 3 July 2000 16 June 2001 Michael Elderton Liberal 26 Andrea Perkins 16 June 2001 30 July 2005 Campbell Rhodes Democratic Liberal Democratic 27 Xavier McLaren 30 July 2005 6 July 2007 Zoe Parker Liberal Democratic 28 James Bradford 6 July 2005 13 August 2010 Luke Macaulay Conservative 29 Adam St. John 13 August 2010 1 July 2019 Lawrence Porter Deborah Rhodes Clare Price Liberal Democratic 30 Natalie Smith 1 July 2019 Incumbent Tom Elderton Georgeland Alliance Category:Georgeland Category:Titles